Incubus
by snakepit
Summary: Demon!Levi. Halloween oneshot. An incubus visits Eren in the night. Rated M for sexual content.


_**Incubus **_

in·cu·bus

•_A male demon believed to have sexual intercourse with sleeping partners.  
>•A cause of distress or anxiety.<br>•A nightmare._

* * *

><p>When Eren Jaeger was 5 years old his father used to tell him horrifying stories about monsters that lived under his bed, inside of his closet and cut splices into his window as he slept. This resulted in a fear of tree branches, shadows and sheets that draped too far over the floor; sometimes even sleeping in total darkness was much better than leaving the hallway light on and risking shadows.<p>

However, his mother reassured him that monsters didn't exist and that if a creature were ever to hide in his room it was nothing more than a guardian angel.

That's what this man had to be, right?

Talons for claws, eyes shining in the darkness like a crescent moon and skin as pale as milk with fangs that intimidated even the toughest of leather—he had no name other than Levi. He murmured the four lettered name from rosy lips, a hunched back while sitting frightened on Eren's desk across the room.

The only light source was the small bedside lamp Eren had flipped on in a panic after hearing his paperwork rustle and opening his jade eyes to two dim orbs staring at him in the shadows. He had no idea how he had controlled the scream bubbling in his lungs besides his mother's words and the fact that his throat had long ago tightened.

Besides the animalistic hands, Levi had looked like a completely normal man. He wore a white button up shirt with tight slacks and clunky ankle high boots. His hair was parted in one side, revealing his sharp facial features and giving Eren a perfect view of those curious eyes touching him all over.

The opportunity to scream had finally happened. His throat croaked once before he released the most blood curling scream that his vocal chords could bear. He gripped at his blankets, completely frozen in time, and squeezed his eyes shut with a head thrown back. All he could do is screech like a wild animal caught inside of a trap until a hand placed over his mouth.

He shot away from the touch but opened his eyes to meet blue orbs.

"Eren! You're having another nightmare." Armin's hand gripped his shoulder. "It's okay. I'm here."

And Levi was gone. Papers were still falling from his desk from where the creature must have scurried off in a hurry. When there was a thump in his closet, Eren's fit started back up.

"The closet!" He screamed and pointed. "I saw something and now they're in the closet!"

Armin held his hands up defensively before hushing Eren again.

"I'll look in the closet, okay?"

"No! He'll kill you!"

The blond ignored Eren's words and hurried to the closet. He threw it open before Eren could make it to the end of his bed, a hand stretched out in an attempt to grab Armin. Besides the boxes of junk and clothes hanging, there was nothing there.

"It's empty." Armin breathed. "Eren—no one is in here but me and you."

* * *

><p>"Psychotic Disorder," the blond man whose name tag read 'Dr. Erwin' slapped some papers down onto his desk and sat in his chair behind his desk. He looked up at Eren, sitting on the opposite side, and sighed through his nose. "It's a form of schizophrenia and I believe it has to do with your mother's death."<p>

"N-No I-I-I saw… something! I saw something I swear!" Tears streamed, pleas filled the air. "Please b-b-believe me I wouldn't make t-this up!"

"I'm not saying you made this up, Eren. I'm saying I think you have something wrong inside of that head of yours," he scribbled onto a sheet of paper and handed it across the desk. "I'm going to recommend you get this medication filled as soon as possible and then return to me with progress."

"N-N-No… I'm not crazy! I saw him… I saw Levi!"

"Alright, and if you continue seeing "_Levi_" after you take these then you'll come back to me."

"I-I…"

"That is _all_, Mr. Jaeger."

He reluctantly took the sheet of paper.

* * *

><p>"Did you take your medication?" Armin sat at his bedside, a frown tugging his lips at his friends misery.<p>

"Yes." His voice was there but distant.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Alright. I'm leaving my door open tonight. Just scream or text me if you need me."

"Okay."

"Alright," his roommate repeated with a sigh. "See you in the morning."

"Mm."

Giving his friend one last pat on his blanketed knees, he sighed and drifted across the room. He glanced back to Eren's emerald eyes still staring up at the ceiling and reluctantly flipped off the light switch before shutting the door softly.

Eren listened to Armin's pattering feet on the hardwood floor getting further away. When they stopped, the only sound left in the house was the refrigerator buzzing loudly through the thin walls and Armin's fan whirring in the other room.

_Maybe I can get some sleep tonight._

"Your dreams are awful."

His neck stiffened so tight he thought it might break if he even twitched. There was no breath left in his lungs at the deep voice that had murmured in his right ear. Somehow his eyes slid to the corners and met with those illuminated slits glaring back at him.

"Why're you afraid of _me_ when all of your dreams are nightmares?" His voice was like silk and his breath tickled his cheek.

The weight of the mattress shifted before there was heaviness on top of him. He couldn't scream, only hyperventilate and tremble.

A hand brushed against his cheek, fingers against his jawline. Those eyes were above him, looking down at him.

"T-T-T-Turn on t-t-the l-li-light p-p-please."

_I want to see who's going to kill me._

"Only if you promise not to scream again."

"I-I-I-I p-pr-prom-promise."

The weight shifted but remained on top of him. Seconds later the room flooded with a dim light and jade met a stormy grey. It was Levi, the one who whispered to him in his sleep and watched him every night. It was the same man—thing—he had seen the other night and now it was straddled on top of him, hands on his chest with a bored expression.

He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Don't you think if I wanted to kill you I'd have done it by now?"

"I-I-I-I s-s-sup-suppose."

"You can calm down. _Breathe_." A warm hand cupped his face again. "I wouldn't kill such a beautiful boy."

He was… alluring and breath taking. His voice was milky and soft but low toned and vibrated his eardrums. There was something about that accent of his that was bringing Eren's heart to a slower beat.

"W-W-What do you what?"

_Breathe._

"I want you. Awake. You moan my name in your sleep, but to be awake, oh, what an unthinkable thing." His voice became more aroused as he spoke. "I want you to look at me," talons gripped Eren's wrists, pinning them to the pillows, "I want you to _feel_ me," a pale face coming closer, "I want you to want me."

Emerald eyes glanced to the lump forming under the demons pants.

Why the hell am I getting hot? This isn't happening. Oh God, this isn't happening.

The man ground against him, making Eren whimper under the contact. Again, and again, and again; small hips rocking back and forth, producing more moans and hot breaths to escape Eren's lips. The stranger was singing his own soft song, eyebrows furrowed and a fang biting down on his bottom lip.

_Shit, I'm going to get hard…_

"I know your body, Eren Jaeger." The way he said his name made Eren's toes curl; half in frustration and half in temptation. "Let me touch you. Let me see those pretty eyes."

He couldn't move. He could only allow the monster to tip his chin up and feel the sharp teeth grazing on his throat. There was a jolt of soft pain like a paper cut and a bullet of wet rolling down. His body melted into the mattress the more Levi's hands and eyes touched his body.

It had to be the medication.

There was the sound of fabric ripping before something was ripped from underneath him. His shirt was the victim in those talons' way. He chewed on his bottom lip anxiously; unsure of what exactly was to come. It must have been curiosity that brought life back to his hands.

He pressed his palms to Levi's chest, earning a coy smile. Dragging them down, to the hem of the stranger's shirt, he started tugging upwards on the fabric before Levi complied in pulling it off.

His skin was paler than Eren knew was humanly possible. He was well built and covered in scars and deformities. When Levi leaned over to attack Eren's neck with kisses, Eren could see the strange lumps in his shoulder blades and bruising underneath his arms.

_Wings, maybe? _

Eren hadn't doubted it by this point.

"Let's get these off." A voice whispered.

Eren absently nodded. He was long pulled into the strange seduction of this monster.

His clothed legs had hands running down them, stopping at the ankle where the pajama pants he was wearing was pulled downwards. He wriggled around to save Levi the trouble and flushed a deep shade of red when they finally came off, along with his underwear.

A devilish smirk peeled on Levi's face when he saw Eren's erection.

The brunet swallowed thickly. He wanted to tear his gaze away but there was something absolutely drawing his attention to those glow in the dark eyes looking him up and down.

There was a zip, fabric rustling and then bare skin against his.

"I would prepare you, but…" There was a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"You've done this before." Eren finished.

"Many times," Levi chuckled. He placed soft kisses all over Eren's chest before flicking his tongue across a pink bud. Eren shivered and repressed a moan. "I can't get enough of you. There are others—but you… nn."

"Should I be flattered or disgusted?"

"Flattered, love." His face was hovering over Eren's. Ebony hair tickled his forehead. "That is what I'll show you tonight. How good I am to you. You'll wish you had a lover as good as me when we are finished."

"Mm…"

Levi flashed him one last look, his smirk faded with spit dripping from his lips and onto his hand. He sat back, giving Eren the perfect opportunity to see his entire body bare. He sleeked himself slowly—there was a bolt of something Eren had never felt before in his gut. His cock twitched at the sight and he mentally spited himself for the bead of precum collecting.

"Ready?"

_Why is this happening? Why do I want this?_

He nodded, unsure why until he felt the thickness filling him.

His mouth hung open in a silent scream, his entire lower body became hotter than it ever had and his nerves tickled throughout his body. Slowly, the length slid inside of him to the very hilt. He wanted to scream in nothing but pure pleasure.

_Why didn't it hurt? Why does this feel so… good?_

Levi's body was like a flame burning him, making his entire being tremble. Levi groaned and hovered over him, giving him only a few seconds before he was already moving his hips ruthlessly. There was no pain in it—the feeling felt… familiar. He wanted more of it; his hips showed this by bucking into Levi's in sync.

The ravenet's lips caught his just before he cried out at the contact with that bundle of nerves. Tears of pleasure sat in his eyelashes and his tongue tangled with Levi's messily. He dug his nails into Levi's forearms, clawing at the flesh while his legs wrapped around thin hips.

"God… I love your body."

"D-Don't… hah… d-don't say… things like… t-tha—ahh…"

Levi chuckled and silenced him with a rough kiss. He flicked his tongue over the sharp teeth nipping at his bottom lip and groaned when one clamped down. Levi lifted Eren and slithered his lethal hands underneath Eren's back before flipping them over and repositioning Eren on top of him.

He hadn't hesitated to keep the rhythm going, to bob his hips and place his hands over a scarred chest, fingers feeling silky skin and eyes rolling back.

Levi's hips met with his, pounding himself deeper into the brunet. There was a duet of whimpers, moans and gasps as everything sped up. Eren fell harder while Levi thrusted faster. He was plunging much deeper, leaving Eren a drooling mess onto to beg in form of whispering Levi's name in a mantra.

Eren's hand shakily wrapped around his own cock before he started pumping himself. Even in his state of mind, he didn't exactly want Levi's hands around him. Levi must have noticed, because he chuckled and dug his claws into the outer side of Eren's thighs until four thin gashes formed.

He could care less. This all felt too good—it was too good to be possible.

The more he didn't want it to end, the closer he felt himself coming to an end and the more he wanted to scream out Levi's name.

"Shh." Levi mocked after giving Eren one of the most gorgeous expressions Eren had even seen. Glossy lips slightly parted, eyes half lidded, head threatening to throw back in ecstasy. "Don't want to wake your friend."

"I-I-I… I'm… I'm goi-going to…" He could care less about Armin. He wanted Levi—more, more, more. Harder, deeper, faster. His nails dug into pale skin and his eyes squeezed shut tight after his shaft twitched at his release. He couldn't hold back the moan in his lungs, "L-Levi! Fuck!"

Large hands clamped over his shoulders, bringing him down again. Levi rolled them over again, his hips moved faster. Skin slapping against skin, one of Eren's legs thrown over Levi's shoulder. It was too much.

"A-Again…"

"Again?" Levi huffed.

Eren could see the smirk through closed eyes.

For the second time white liquid spurted, spraying over his stomach. Seconds later Levi was groaning his name, falling over and his weight knocked the breath out of Eren. There was a hot pressure inside of him; by the way Levi was trembling, talons digging and ripping into the sheets, he predicted the ravenet had released.

There was nothing left but erratic breathing.

"Eren?" A knock at his door.

There was a sudden absence of heat that Eren couldn't comprehend. His door swung open and the light flipped on. Armin's face darkened three shades of red. It took a few seconds for the blond to register what he _thought_ was happening before the door slammed shut again and Armin was squeaking out apologies from the other side.

"Fuck." He buried his face in his hands. He listened to feet pattering away again.

He peeked out from behind one hand and pulled a blanket over himself. Levi was nowhere—not even his clothes were to be found. The only thing that made him confident that this happened was the wet spilling out of him and the torn sheets next to his head.

If that hadn't been enough, the rustle in his closet and a promising glare of eyes like the moon was.

"Let's lock the door next time, love."


End file.
